happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scars of Attraction
'Scars of Attraction '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Disco Bear Featuring * Blizzard * Lumpy * Lessy * Brushy * Kendall * Russell Appearances * Kicks * Jock * Giggles Plot Disco Bear watches in envy as Blizzard impresses Brushy, Lessy and Kendall with his snowboarding tricks. As he heads into the ski lodge, Blizzard smashes into a tree, to everyone's horror. Lumpy arrives to resuscitate him. Blizzard regains consciousness but sees he has a scar. However, Lessy compliments him and he quickly gets his self-esteem back. Later, Disco Bear is at the park, roller skating. He sees Lessy taking photos of Blizzard as he rides a skateboard ramp. Brushy and Kendall are also there cheering him on. Disco Bear assumes Blizzard's scar is making him look cool, leading to another attempt to show off. Disco Bear jumps down the ramp and immediately breaking off his legs. Lumpy drives up in his ambulance and once again helps him back up. Everyone is at least relieved he is alive. Disco Bear realizes he has no scar, to his disappointment. Disco Bear, now with peg legs, heads off. He finds himself in the middle of a soccer match between Kicks and Jock. Seeing another chance to get a scar, he jumps right into the path of the flying soccer ball. All he receives is a black eye. Suddenly, Jock trips over his shoelaces and one of his antlers pierces Disco Bear's hand. Lumpy hauls Disco Bear out of his ambulance, showing that the latter's hand has been amputated, but his only concern is that he still has no scar. The next day, Disco Bear is at the beach. The sight of Blizzard surfing gives him one more idea. Disco Bear swims out to sea laying on a surfboard, and briefly winks at a sunbathing Kendall and Brushy, both of whom sigh in discontent. A wave heads for Disco Bear as he tries to stand on his remaining arm, only to fall off his board. A school of barracudas attack him. Lifeguard Lumpy comes to the rescue. Disco Bear is hauled back to shore, horribly injured but alive. Despite this, he complains about still not having a scar. Just then, a fishing hook pierces Disco Bear near the eye area, and Russell unknowingly yanks it off. Disco Bear has finally received the scar he tried so hard to get. He shows it off to a passing Kendall, when his eye falls out, causing her to puke. Russell hands him an eyepatch; Disco Bear replies with a "yargh". In a post-credits scene, Giggles looks in awe at Russell's anchor tattoo. Disco Bear now decides to get a tattoo of his own. He seeks help from tattoo artist Lumpy, who somehow ends up killing him with a tattoo machine. Deaths # Disco Bear is killed by a tattoo machine. Trivia * Lumpy has different jobs throughout this episode. First being a ski patroller (wearing the same uniform from ''Ski Patrol), then a doctor, then a lifeguard, and finally a tattoo artist. * Disco Bear ends up having similar injuries to Russell before his demise. * Blizzard was originally starring in this episode. * This marks the second episode (after Escalator Haters) where Lessy survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 59 episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death